Wolfychu’s Wacked-up Winter
by Blueshade Seraphim
Summary: It’s almost Christmas time, for Wolfychu and Sweetotunes. But when Luna accidentally creates some issues for them, their holiday spirit is put to the test.


**(I've been thinking a long time about what my Christmas story should be. And after some thought, I decided it should be about Wolfychu. I like the carefree innocence most of her videos are known for. And you know? I think more people need to watch her videos. So this year, I'm giving some holiday joy to a creator that deserves it. Enjoy~)**

December. The final month in a year. The month of reflection, regarding the year that had just gone by, and of speculation for what the next one holds. But it is also a time for appreciating the joy you have, and gifting such joy to others. It was December 23rd, the sun was going down. Wolfychu and Jordan had long since decorated the house, and done their Christmas shopping. The both of them were in comfy sweaters sitting around the fireplace. Jordan was playing a new song of his on his guitar, as Wolfy listened. "Heh. As you can see, I'm still working on finishing it. But it's coming along pretty well so far." Wolfy rested her head on him. "You know I love it regardless."

At that moment, they heard a knock at the door. Mochi started barking, prompting Wolfy to pick her up. "Can you get the door, Jordan?" Jordan gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up. "No sweat." So Jordan walked over and opened the door. It was Luna, dressed up in a green elf costume. "Hi Jordan! It's great to see you." Jordan smiled at the sight of Wolfy's friend. "Oh, hi Luna. Did you come to visit?" Luna twirled her hair. "Yeah, sorta. I actually have something I needed to tell you guys. Can I come in?" Jordan held the door open. "Be my guest." So she walks in, and the instant she steps into the living room, Mochi leaps out of Wolfy's arms and hops at Luna's feet, her tail wagging frantically. Both girls giggled, as Luna petted her. "Looks like someone missed me." The three of them sat down, Wolfy pouring her a cup of hot cocoa.

"So how have you been, Luna? Enjoying the festivities?" Wolfy asked. "I've been good. And yeah, really excited for Christmas..." Her smile then shrunk a little bit. "That's um... actually why I came here." Wolfy and Jordan exchanged glances, in the hopes the other knew what she was referring to, but discovered they were just as clueless as each other. Luna put her cup on the coffee table, and began to explain. "You see... Me and Jackalchu were on our way to my house, when we saw a flier saying that Santa needed some extra staff this year, thanks to a flu outbreak in his workshop putting a lot of elves out of commission." Jordan raised an eyebrow. "_'Jackalchu'_?" Wolfy then turned to him. "Yeah, she's my cousin. We were good friends when we were young." Jordan smirked. "You never told me you had a cousin." Wolfy scratched the back of her head in awkwardness. "You never asked."

Luna's expression then became concernful. "It was supposed to be a surprise. But let's just say... things didn't go according to plan." The both of them were puzzled by what she meant. "Why? What happened?" Wolfy asked. Luna pressed her pointer fingers together. "Well..."

**Earlier that day, in Santa's Workshop...**

"Come on, Jackie. I bet you look really pretty in it." Luna was waiting outside the changing room, patiently waiting for Jackie to come out. "I feel silly..." Came her response. Her voice was much deeper than Wolfy's, but was still clearly feminine, much like Max from Life Is Strange. "It's just a uniform, it's not like anyone will hold it against you." After a pause, the door unlocked to reveal Jackie. She was the same height as Wolfy, and had the same pale skin. Her straight long hair was black, but dyed navy blue at the edges. Her ears and tail were also black, and she typically wore outfits that matched her color scheme. She appeared slightly older than her cousin, and was a bit quieter in her social interactions.

But right now, she was wearing a red elf costume that matched Luna's. Timidly looking back at her. "...Say something, you're making me nervous." Hearts then formed in Luna's eyes. "Omigosh! You look adorable! Can I take a selfie with you? Pretty please?" Jackie looked shyly to her right. "I... I guess there's no har-" but before she could finish her sentence, Luna was already in position and posing with her to take the picture. Jackie gave her best smile for her. Soon afterwards, they were getting to work: putting toys together, packaging them, operating the machinery, etc. But eventually, they happened to walk by an important looking door with a sign on the front labeled, _'Staff Only'._

"Ohh, we didn't get to see this room yet. What do you think's in there?" Luna asked her reluctant companion. "Uhh, it's probably best that we don't know. We've already helped out a lot today, perhaps it's time to pack it in." She tried to walk away, but Luna grabbed her hand. "Oh come on, aren't you curious? We'll just go in and out real quick. No harm done." Luna had already walked them in, before she could even respond. It was a long hallway, full of a bunch of glass orbs on pedestals. On the right were orbs with some bright and shiny yellow and white mist in them. And on the left were orbs with ominous looking purple and black smoke in them. Each pedestal was marked with a certain year. "Wowee. This is pretty cool." Jackie stuck close to Luna. "You're gonna get us in trouble, Luna." Luna walked over to one of the dark orbs, staring into it curiously. "I do wonder what this stuff is..." she then turned around. "But you're right. We should get going."

Jackie was relieved she was finally coming around, but almost as soon as Luna started walking towards the door, she tripped over her own feet. "Oop!" In the process of falling, she accidentally knocked over the pedestal she was near, and sent it tumbling over. The orb of darkness then shattered into a million pieces upon contact with the ground. The smoke then escaped, and spread into a radius. A radius that Jackie just do happened to be the center of! "Wah!?" Jackie panicked, as the smoke consumed her. Luna covered her mouth in shock, as she backed away. "Oh my- I'm so sorry, Jackie! I'll go get help!" But just as she was about to bolt for the door to get set help, the smoke cleared. Jackie was still standing there, but her body was slumped over in an unnatural manner. Her skin had turned completely green! Luna hesitantly approached her.

"Jackie...? Are you... are you okay?" She put a hand on her shoulder, as she slowly stood upright again. Her eyes closed for a moment, before opening. They were yellow, with black snake-like pupils. She then dawned a sinister looking smirk, her canine teeth more visible as she grabbed Luna's hand. "Never better." Her voice was now deeper, and had a playful yet menacing tone to it. Luna then wrestled her hand back, as Jackie snickered. "What's wrong, Luna? Didn't you wanna have some fun?" Not knowing what to do, Luna ran from the room and thought about what she could do to fix this mess.

**End of flashback...**

Jordan and Wolfy were staring back at her like she was crazy. "Okay, I'm confused. What exactly did you do to her?" Jordan asked. "According to one of the elves, that room was where all the nice and naughty energy from each year is stored. All the evil stored away in that orb must've seeped into her and turned her into _that._" Wolfy put a hand on her chin. "Why don't you just tell Santa about it? I'm sure he'll have the solution." Luna's pupils shrunk. "No way! He's a very busy man, you know. And if he finds out what I did, he'd put me on the naughty list for sure!" The two of them watched, as Luna got down on her knees. "And worse, Jackie's causing havoc in the workshop. If I don't change her back soon, the elves will fall behind schedule there won't be enough presents this year!" She put her hands together beggingly. "Please! You have to help me fix this, or I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

Wolfy and Jordan thought about it for a second. "Alright then. I don't see much trouble with it." Wolfy stated. Jordan tilted his head. "Are you sure about this? I mean, yeah, she's your cousin and all, but we don't really know how to return her to normal." Wolfy shrugged. "Heehee. To be honest, I'm... not sure at all. But making others happy is the meaning of Christmas. And it just wouldn't be right to turn down a friend in need." Luna got up and held her hand. "Oh, thank you so much, Wolfy! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." Jordan then headed over to slip on his winter jacket. "Well, that's all I needed to hear. Lead the way, Luna." Wolfy dawned her winter attire as well, and the three of them set off for Santa's Workshop...

**At Santa's Workshop...**

As expected, the workshop was quite expansive. It was very warm and cozy, in contrast to the frigid winds outside. It definitely resembled a holiday themed factory. Complete with conveyor belts, and bustling elves, and all that. Despite the industrial appearance, the color pallets of reds, greens, whites, and beiges. One of the elves, a female one with a clipboard and glasses, walked up to her. A pen in her hand, colored like a candy cane. "Well, stuff my stockings. You actually came back as promised." Luna nervously smiled, standing in an upright manner. "Yeah... Sorry about ditching you guys for a bit, Pepper. I just felt I needed the help of my frie-" Pepper interrupted her, maintaining her glassy expression. "We've managed to contain your little friend in construction room 257. I don't think I need to tell you that once you go in there, you aren't coming back out until the problem is neutralized. Can't risk her getting out again."

Luna tried to hide how nervous she was. "Count on us... You haven't told Santa about this, have you...?" Pepper starting writing something down, as she spoke. "Not yet. He is currently out test-driving the sleigh, and it would be rude to disturb him. Tell you what, you get this issue under control before he gets back, and we'll just forget this ever happened. Sound like a reasonable arrangement?" Luna nodded. "Alrighty then. No time like the present to sort this out, right Wolfy?" Jordan asked, as the trio directed their attention to the left to see Wolfy sniffing a gingerbread man one of the elves had left out to cool. Luna and Jordan chuckled lightly, while Pepper buried her forehead in her palm. "I hope that you all have a plan, or this is going to be unpleasant to watch." And so they all came to the entrance to room 257. Pepper was only going to unlock the door for the few precious seconds they needed to go in. Once that happens, they'd be trapped in there with Jackie.

And despite knowing this fully well, Wolfy and the others didn't hesitate. Jackie was their friend. Family. And they weren't leaving her behind. So in they went, and the doors... went... shut. There was no going back now. The lights in the room were off, but thankfully the emergency lights weren't. Still, an eery silence filled the air. The room was huge. Filled with maze-like conveyor belts, and empty boxes of presents in the corner of the room. No doubt meant for the newly assembled toys to be packed. The gang scanned the horizon, as they slowly walked deeper into the room. "Jackie? Jackie, you can come out. It's me, Wolfy." They heard the sound of something shattering in the distance, as a voice echoed from somewhere in the room. "Glad you could make it. I was getting so lonely by myself."

It was Jackie. Well... her evil self, anyways. The three friends stood still, trying to locate the source of her voice. "We came here to help you. You don't need to be afraid." They then heard the roar of a car engine, as a pair of headlights came into their field of view. "Heheh... Oh, don't worry. I'm not the one who should be afraid right now." Jackie was driving an ATV. And her devilish smile told them everything they needed to know about what she was planning to do. "Please, Jackie! You're not yourself right now, you have to try and remember!" Wolfy took a step back. "Just listen, I'll show you I don't wanna hurt you..." She reached into the pocket of her jacket. "I got a gingerbread man for you. I thought you would like-" when she pulled it out, she saw that its head had already been bitten off. "...it." Luna's mouth had crumbs around it. Jackie revved the engine. "Vroom vroom."

**(The music "Brobot Battle" from Super Paper Mario plays)**

"Run for the hills!" Jordan yelled, as they scattered, Jackie driving straight at them on her ATV. Seeing her targets were all going off in different directions, Jackie decided to chase Luna first. "Come on, don't tell me you're TIREDalready. I wanna get us back on TRACKhere." Jackie snorted before belting into a fit of maniacal laughter. Luna of course, ran for her life. "Have mercy, Jackie! I'm allergic to burning rubber!" Unsurprisingly, Jackie ignored her pleading as she closed the gap between them. Luna frantically looked around for something that could help her, and as luck would have it, she saw a laser pointer on the floor ahead of her. One of the elves must've dropped it in a hurry. Quickly picking it up as she ran, she then pointed it back in Jackie's eyes. "Agh... just- no fair! Stop that!" Luna looked back just in time to see a mountain of presents in her path, and dodged to the side as Jackie's ATV spun uncontrollably towards the stack of gifts, and crashed into them. Burying the vehicle, and its rider, under the brightly colored boxes.

Luna looked back for a second, amazed by what just happened. She turned the laser pointer in her hand. "Wow..." But then Jackie emerged from the landslide of presents, and just so happened to spot two toys that had fallen out of them that gave her a few a nasty ideas: a pair of rollerblades that matched her outfit, and a hedge trimmer. Luna stared with a dumbfounded expression. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me." Quick as a flash, Jackie equipped the rollerblades, and grabbed her hurty new weapon. But just as she was ready to start chasing her all over again, they both heard a voice from the conveyor belts above them. "H-hey Jackie!" They both directed their attention to the location of the sound to see Wolfychu up there. A present in her hands. "Don't you wanna know what you got for Christmas?"

Upon squinting her eyes, Jackie read what the tag on the present said: Jackalchu. With this realization, Jackie grinned creepily. "For me? You shouldn't have." She skated past Luna, and raced up the network of conveyor belts. Wolfy was glad she got her attention off Luna, but it immediately dawned on her that she was gonna be coming after her now! Thinking fast, she put the present down one of the other belts, and started running. It didn't take long before her pursuer was mere feet behind her. "What's the matter, cous? Don't you wanna play?" Wolfy ended up tripping over one of the presents still in her path, sending the lean package's contents skidding across the belt. Wolfy sprinted to her feet as fast as she could, but Jackie had already closed the distance. "I think I'd like playing with you more, if you didn't have a hedge trimmer...!" Jackie was about to make her move, when suddenly the conveyor belt sped up significantly! And because she was wearing rollerblades, she ended up slipping and falling. Dropping the hedge trimmer, and watching as it smashed into a thousand pieces when it hit the ground.

Looking over, Wolfy saw Jordan in the control room. "So that's what the red button does... Oh, and erm... you're welcome. Yeah..." He said, playing it off like he knew what he was doing up there. Arming herself, Wolfy grabbed a plastic master sword that had fallen out of the present. "Stay back! I know how to Naruto!" Jackie got up, and folded her arms to express how unimpressed she was. "You're gonna attack me with a plastic sword? Well, in that case..." She flipped over her head, and grabbed a lightsaber that had also been discarded in the scuffle. Turning it on for its signature red glow. "It's over, Wolfy. I have the high ground." Wolfy raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? We're both on the same bel-" but mid-sentence, Jackie went in for the first attack. The fake lightsaber making its signature sound when swung. Wolfy defended with her own toy weapon, as the two started to duel.

And as they fought, they leaped from belt to belt until they were eventually back at ground level. In a sword lock, Wolfy begged one last time for Jackie to return to her senses. "Please listen. It's Christmas time! We're family!" Jackie showed off her pearly whites in one final evil smile. "Bah, humbug." She swatted Wolfy's sword out of her hand, and was winding up for the finishing blow, when out of nowhere she got interrupted by a microwave crashing into the side of her head! Wolfy screamed in shock, as Jackie was down for the count. Stars floating around her head. Turning her head, she saw the origin of the expensive projectile: Luna. "What the heck!? What the _actual _heck!?" She shouted, still beside herself from the surprise. Luna cringed at what she just did, even though it appeared Jackie miraculously wasn't seriously hurt at all. "I panicked." Jordan came down to rejoin the crew.

"Well... That's one way of doing it, I guess." He said, trying to lighten up the situation. Wolfy knelt down beside her unconscious cousin. "I thought maybe being nice would dispel all that evil. How are we gonna help her now?" But then, came a voice they didn't anticipate. "You have the right idea, little girl..." They all looked towards the door to see Saint Nick himself: Santa Claus. "But sometimes the best way to fix magic, is with a little magic of your own." He had a warm smile on his face. Luna stood up straight and saluted, a nervous expression on her face. "Santa, sir...!" Wolfy and Jordan stared in awe, as Santa approached them. "Woah. Santa Claus in the flesh." Jordan murmured to himself. Wolfy stood up, and eagerly shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I hope we're not cutting into your schedule." Santa laughed. "Hohoho! Don't worry, it's no trouble at all. Pepper filled me in. I do believe I can help." Wolfy's eyes lit up. "You wanna help us?" He nodded. "Of course. Spreading some joy is why I started Christmas in the first place."

He then knelt down beside Jackie, as the others watched. He put his mitts on her shoulders, as Jackie started to glow. And within seconds, all that purple smoke from before was venting out of her, evaporating into the air. And as the light enveloped her, her skin reverted to its original color. Her eyes turned to normal, and her canines shrunk back down. She was cured. But still asleep. "There we go. All better." Wolfy gave him a cheerful grin, to show her appreciation. "Thank you so much, Santa. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Santa stood back up, carrying Jackie in his arms. "Being kind is its own reward, little lady. You yourself have been a really good girl this year." Luna then timidly approached him. "Santa sir, I... I wanna say that I'm sorry for what I did. This was all my fault, and I just couldn't muster the courage to tell you what happened." Santa's jolly expression didn't fade. "It's true that you made a big mistake today. But you did everything you could to make it better, all the same. That's a good thing, in my book."

Luna's gloomy expression melted away. "Really? So... so I'm not on the naughty list!?" Santa chuckled. "No, Luna. I don't believe in holding grudges. Just remember to try and learn from those mistakes as well." Luna then embraced him in a hug. "You've got it! You can count on me, sir! I won't let you down!" Everyone laughed at the scene that was unfolding, and before long, Wolfy and the others returned to her house...

**Later, at Wolfy's house...**

Jackalchu groggily stirred, as she found herself sitting in a comfy armchair around a fireplace. Her body wrapped in a blanket, and Mochi asleep on her lap. Yawning, and rubbing her eyes, she felt something on her head and pressed her fingers against it. Bandages...? What happened? "Hey there, sleepyhead. Is there anything I can get you?" Jackie turned to see Wolfychu walking over to her. "Wolfy...? Ugh... What happened?" Jackie asked, still a bit dazed from just waking up. Wolfy put her hands on her knees, as she knelt to meet her eye level. "Don't you remember? You and Luna were returning from Santa's Workshop, and you slipped on the ice. But don't worry, we got you patched up as soon as you arrived." Jackie looked around the room, to confirm she was indeed in her cousin's house. "I can see you've had some work done."

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're awake now. Jordan and Luna are outside about to turn on the lights. Wanna see?" Wolfy asked, taking her hand. "Sure. Just a minute, I don't wanna disturb the pooch." Wolfy giggled, as she gently tapped Mochi to wake her up. "If I knew you were coming, I would've spent more time finding you a gift, but I think you'll like it anyway. Well... when it's Christmas, that is." Jackie then noticed a present under the tree with her name on it. Signed _'from Wolfy'. _Unbeknownst to her, it was the same gift from the workshop. Wolfy found her surprised expression priceless. "You know the rules. We don't open them until Christmas." Jackie stood up, and followed her to the door. "Thanks for your hospitality, Wolfy. And uhm... I know it's a bit awkward, since I wasn't able to say so when we got here, but... happy holidays." Wolfy smiled. "Don't worry about it. Happy holidays to you too." And so they both walked out, and joined the others. This Christmas was going to be a merry one...

**(The song "Hey Santa" by the Wilson Sisters plays)**

**FIN**

**(Thank you guys, for reading my story. This whole idea was actually based off of an old Christmas computer game I used to play called "Evil Elves 2". It's one of those antique flash games, but I have a certain nostalgia for it. And if any of you could get this story to the real Wolfychu, nothing would make me happier than to show it to her. So from me, and anyone associated with the name of "Blueshade Seraphim", Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!)**


End file.
